


RadioDust: A Love Story

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Impregnation, M/M, Married Life, Rough Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: Angel Dust, having killed his former pimp in a fit of rage, soon develops a relationship with Alastor. It blossoms relatively fast, leading up to their redemption and eventual marriage.Or, a dumping ground for oneshots that I come up with involving RadioDust.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Angel's turnaround to angelhood, as well as sparking their relationship.

Angel Dust thought he was having one of his regular clients this week. Never did he expect a whistleblower trying to take down Valentino. The meeting was short, as Angel seemed uninterested in what he was saying. As he turned to leave, the stranger said something that made him stop in his tracks.

“Your credibility is on the line here. Take it or leave it…”

That was the last he ever heard of the guy. His last warning filled him with anxiety, eating him away like a virus. One day, his paranoia overtook him, so tuning his hellphone into an appliance in the other room, he could hear the conversation unfold with his so-called pimp who was on the phone with someone else.

“Yes, he’s behaved…… are you kidding? I don’t give a shit about his well being, the only reason I made the contract is to keep my witnesses silent…… Credibility? He’s not even a porn star, I just send him to my other cronies while my ACTUAL porn stars get paid...... I never promised anything to him. Like I said, the boy knows too much, I can’t have him exposing my illegitimate business practices in public, so I had to lock him up. He is my prisoner, you got that?!”

The phone dropped to the floor after the transmission had finished. Everything he was taught by Valentino was a lie. A scary thought occurred to him.  _ He never made me a porn star… this whole thing was a cover up for his crime ring… and that voice on the other line… was that… my father? H-How could he? Treating me like a pair of worn boots… He lied to me…… HE LIED TO ME…! _

\---10 minutes later---

A knock on the door alerted Valentino of a visitor. The door swung open as Angel Dust approached his desk. “Well well, if it isn’t my favorite slut… What do you want?” He bitterly spat out the last part of that statement, but he was barely finished speaking when Angel threw away the table, three of his hands pressed against his head, with a thumb crushing his left eye as it began bleeding.

“Give me the contract!!” His voice was much more vicious and venomous now. Val growled at him. “Fat chance, slut…” That caused Angel to tighten his grip on the overlord’s skull. “DO IT OR I’LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE AGAIN!!”

“You wouldn’t-” Before he had a chance to finish, his thumb had completely gouged his eye out, leaving nothing but shredded muscle and blood, Val letting out a scream of pain. “I’M LOSING MY GODDAMN PATIENCE!!” He pressed his other thumb over his right eye, threatening to crush it.

“Okay okay, stop… I-I’ll give it to you…” Angel held his hand out, Val raising an arm shakily while holding the talisman containing his soul. He practically ripped it out of his hand, dropped it to the ground, and crushed it under his boot. He dropped his former pimp to the floor, letting him wallow in his own despair.

Valentino thought he was in the clear… that is, until he dug his claws into his throat in a ravenous haze. “Bu-but… Y-You said t-that… you would s-spare me…” Angel scoffed. “Oh please… did you honestly think you’d be that lucky?... A piece of shit like you?!” He began to suffocate Val, his claws puncturing his throat in his vice grip. Too weak to escape his grasp, he desperately clawed at his arms hoping to lessen the tightness in vain. With the overlord choking out his last gasps of air, Angel then jerked his hands forward.

SNAP. With a sick, audible crack, his neck was severed. Tossing the body aside in the corner of the room, the poor little spider froze, remembering the events that led up to this moment. He spent his whole life and afterlife hiding behind a fake smile, and for the first time since landing in Hell, he felt his soul being crushed by the wave of emotions. He didn’t know what to do.

\---Back at the Happy Hotel---

The doors burst open, startling the residents. Angel was freely and openly crying, he dropped to his knees and sobbed right in front of them. Charlie was the first to speak. “Angel, where were you? What happened?” He ignored them, he was too distraught with emotion to think about them right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, Alastor helped him up, letting him lean on his chest. “Let me speak to him, Charlie. This needs to be private.” She silently nodded as the two made their way upstairs to one of the dorm rooms. They all gave each other confused looks, Husk of course going straight for the wine cellar.

Once they felt secure in their own room, he set Angel on the bed, choosing to sit down on a nearby chair next to him. As far as he was concerned, demons don’t typically cry, not even his own victims. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

“Angel, we’ve never seen you like this… so vulnerable and… emotional… I always assumed you were the type of person to hide his problems, but… it was never meant to last.” He leaned in forward ever so slightly to get a good look at Angel. “You’ve not shown your true emotions in 70 years… it’s time to let them loose… tell me your woes.”

Angel took a deep breath in. “Alright… I’ll tell you…” He readjusted himself on the bed to be more comfortable. “I was born into a mafia family. My mother and sister wanted nothing to do with the business, and growing up, neither did I. My mother, well… she got into an argument with dad, and… he killed her. I was scared for my life. I ran away from home, and I regretted leaving my sister Molly behind, but I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to forget it all. So I got into prostitution, where I was free to explore my interests in other men. I thought my dad would just forget and leave me be."

Grimacing at another bad memory, his demeanor turned to basically sulking, Alastor of course noticing. He grew uneasy with how upset Angel was at this moment, his seemingly permanent smile faltering before he continued. "I was wrong. When he found out, he put a bounty on me. I fell into a trap, and they had me strapped to a hospital bed against my will, gagged so that nobody would hear, and......"

At this point he shivered in utter despair thinking back upon that moment, more tears forming under his eyes. "The bastard chopped my dick off... with a pair of hedge trimmers…” That statement alone was enough for Alastor to finally drop his smile. “I ran far away from New York, to a remote city where they wouldn't find me. I cried and cried until I ran out of tears. I tried to numb the pain with PCP, which ended up killing me. At least landing in Hell gave me my manhood back, but by then, the damage had already been done. Of course Valentino offered to give me amnesty…”

His voice was wet with tears and sorrow, his breathing becoming shaky. “I should’ve known… I was never his porn star… just another slave under his heel. Tricked me into believing I had an image to protect, just so he could abuse it later… so I killed him.” It was Alastor’s turn to act surprised. The thought of a lower demon executing an overlord was unheard of. Not only that, but he’s the only demon he found that had an experience this bad. He realized why he hid his emotions. Angel didn’t want to burden others with his pain.

“Angel… I-I had no idea…” Alastor started to feel a shred of humanity to the poor spider. “I may be a serial killer, and a cannibal, but… never would I think to-...” He had no words to describe it, his cannibal tendencies paled in comparison to what Angel’s father did to him, especially considering they were supposed to be family. Even considering the sins the two of them had already committed, they were still human.

Alastor then thought back to his own past, choosing to sit next to Angel with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure if this helps or not, but… I was all alone too… my mother was the only family I ever knew, and she died of cancer when I was very young. I had no choice but to turn to gangs and cults, which probably explains my cannibalistic nature.” He sighed deeply, contemplating his next train of thought.

“I thought I had it bad… while I spent my whole life trying to make myself a future, you had yours stolen from you…” He mentally cursed this poor spider, he hadn’t felt this amount of emotions since his mother passed away in his life, and this sudden resurgence of humanity in him has started to show.

He held Angel close to him, not wanting to let go any time soon. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise.” Angel returned the embrace, face buried in his chest. “I’ll keep my little angel safe…” His reassuring words seemed to calm him, now freely letting his tears flow. “You are my precious little angel…” Alastor’s soothing words played on repeat in Angel’s mind as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being married for quite some time, they still find time to fall in bed together.

It’s been a full week after the death of Valentino at the hands of Angel Dust. The event was an unusual one, in a fit of rage, he beheaded his former pimp, freeing his soul from the contract. Since then, he seemed to be war-torn, much like a veteran returning from the call of duty, but overall he was much more lively, practically prancing around in joy most times.

Today, he was particularly happy, having gotten his honorary halo in the mail, a sign that he had been redeemed. He made a big deal of gathering everyone around to watch him put it on his head. That’s not to say the others weren’t changed by his newly found energy, none more apparent than Alastor.

Seeing Angel become an actual angel motivated him to seek redemption as well, basically giving up his awesome powers to do so. It wasn’t long before he, too, qualified for redemption. During these times, he seemed to grow infatuated with the former porn star. Maybe it was because of his duty as the hotel’s sponsor, or maybe it was out of respect for him killing an overlord. One thing’s for sure, they were always there for each other.

Soon enough, they went from dating regularly to being engaged and getting married within a span of a few months. The rest of the hazbins were there to witness their hands in holy matrimony. Even Lucifer showed up, as well as a small entourage of their friends, including Cherri and Sir Pentious, making it his first official visit to the Happy Hotel.

\--6 Months Later--

Angel’s current pastime at this moment is gaming, apparently he got a hold of a PlayStation 4, his first game played on it being Spider-Man, because of course he’s a spider so he was intrigued. He sometimes wondered if he could actually web swing himself, but he wasn’t about to take a trip to the hospital and then have to explain to his husband how he broke every bone in his body.

A text on his new mobile phone alerted him, Cherri apparently had a habit of voicing her progress in her relationship with Sir Pentious. It was at this moment that his husband got home from work, and yes it’s an actual radio show. Ignoring the text for now, Angel dashed into his arms as he walked through the door.

“Angel, honey, I was only gone for a few hours.” Alastor ran his fingers through the spider’s hair. “But god… I do very much enjoy your embrace.” They made their way back to their shared room, Alastor getting on top of Angel and pinning him to the bed. Very soon, they were locking lips with each other, Al’s hands teasing his mate’s fur.

Angel couldn’t help but let out a few moans as Alastor takes the dominant position, undressing both of them at the same time. He nibbled lightly on his neck, eliciting a moan from Angel as his hands traversed closer to his crotch, eventually gripping his balls and pretty much giving him an instant erection. Hands gripping his chest fluff, he began prodding his anus lightly.

“Al, you’re such a tease~” It was hard for Angel to say that straight, making an annoyed, yet lustful moan. Alastor brought him into his chest, thrusting forcefully into him with extreme prejudice. Angel wonders if he’ll ever get used to his aggressive approach, gripping the bed sheets, his other pair wrapping around his husband’s neck.

In just a few minutes, his rough fucking sped up, pounding hard into his precious spider boy in the heat of passion. Angel felt like he was getting lightheaded, panting and moaning non-stop. He was just glad their room was soundproof. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Al grunted and let loose deep inside his rectum, Angel pretty much scream-moaning, a small amount of semen leaking out.

They both collapsed in exhaustion, with Alastor laying on top of Angel, who cooed softly into his embrace. Al always loved the sounds that his spider mate made after sex. Needing rest after getting home from work, he simply just laid there with him, petting his hair softly. Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Clubbing with a Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel awoke with a surprise wardrobe change, enjoyed his night out, and nearly had a panic attack seeing someone in particular.

Angel Dust turned in his sleep, something apparently making him uncomfortable. He blinked his eyes open to find himself in a very vulnerable position. He was in his room, sure, but he felt tightness against his skin, and a fullness in his mouth. One glance at the mirror revealed why. He was in a full body latex suit that hugged his curves perfectly, leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, restrictive mittens over his hands, and a bright red ballgag secured to his jaw. He also took note of the collar, with a dog tag reading “pet”, which lead to a leash tied to the headboard of his bed.

He forgot for a moment that the leash was quite short, because he almost choked himself trying to get out of bed. He laid on his back, analyzing himself in the latex suit. There was a very noticeable bulge forming at his crotch as he desperately tries to paw off, but finds he’s unable to due to lack of friction. Even using all six of his covered hands wouldn’t satisfy him properly.

He was too busy assessing himself to notice Alastor walking into his room, grinning at his handiwork. A click of a remote later, he felt a very intense vibrating sensation in his anus, causing him to squirm uncontrollably on the mattress. He stared at Alastor with pleading eyes, moaning loudly into his ballgag. His response was to kneel down to his captive and place a hand on his cheek.

“Gmmf...Muurrrrfff!” Angel begged through his gag, but the radio host simply leaned close to his face. “You know you look so adorable when you’re desperate…” That made him whimper softly, the vibrator continuing to torture him. He went to wrap his arms around Alastor, but the chain pulled him back, taunting him. A few clicks later, and his arms were restrained against the many clips on his body, keeping them immobilized.

Alastor then clipped a leash on him after disconnecting the bedside leash, then led him outside of the hotel. All Angel could do was moan desperately into his gag as he would see every other creature stare at him, being flaunted as some trophy. But considering it was Alastor, he can’t help but be aroused, though the vibrator did no justice in hiding his excitement.

Once they arrived at their destination, Alastor’s intentions were revealed. They were at an exclusive club for BDSM. It seemed a little weird that two angels were indulging in such acts, but nobody seemed to bat an eye. The club was pretty packed with sexual deviants, and a few horny teenagers here and there, giving Angel a slight feeling of claustrophobia.

Though one individual made his blood run cold. Right there in the center, strapped down onto a metal stock and filled to the brim with vibrators… was his former pimp, Valentino. He nearly choked himself trying to get away, which made Alastor have to hold him close and tightly to calm him down.

“Shh shh… it’s okay…” Still trembling in his grasp, he buried himself further into Alastor’s chest. “I know you’re afraid of him… I should probably explain a few things. Since he was a pure demon, he re-landed into hell when you killed him. He lost his overlord powers, so you shouldn’t be afraid of him. He seemed to be re-trained by his new master.”

Angel nervously moaned into his gag, slowly crawling out of his embrace, eyeing Valentino carefully. He nearly jumped when one of the staff on the podium called for him specifically. Legs trembling, his nervousness jumped, but Alastor kept him close and led him up to the captive.

Valentino seemed to be much more mellow than he remembered, almost like he was enjoying this. He felt a click on his suit, and his cock was freed. Figuring they wanted him to get behind, he was starting to have second thoughts, but a chance at revenge won out and he began thrusting roughly into his exposed rectum.

Of course the cockroach wasn’t going to get any of his own pleasure anytime soon, due to the cock ring right around his base. Angel seemed to be in a trance, panting and grunting animalistically as he rutted Val’s poor asshole, with him moaning and screaming in his own gag. With a last thrust, he knotted and nutted deep into him, pretty much locking his load inside.

The spider looked over at Val’s expression, he seemed to be content with being used like this. They stayed there for quite a while in their afterglow, Angel laying his chest on his back. A man that Angel could only guess was Valentino’s new owner walked towards them, undoing the cock ring from Val’s length.

He heard him speak calming words to Val as he stroked his cock. Angel seemed so out of it, everything was a blur to him. Only when he felt Valentino flex around his crotch had he returned to his mind, realizing what he just did and causing him to blush deeply.

The rest of the night was pretty laid back in Angel’s terms. He and Val seemed to get along better than ever, and it was probably due to the rough pet training that Val was put through to be an obedient pet. Angel did notice that the cockroach was overly clingy to him, but in a more submissive way than he was used to.

His master seemed to be happy with planning more “playdates” for them before they left for the hotel. They ended their day with a bit of snuggling in bed, Angel leaning into Alastor’s chest. After a little bit, they started to drift off to sleep, with Angel still in his binds.


	4. Holiday in Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three lover boys bicker and argue over who gets Alastor. Unfortunately for them, Lucifer has a secret plan.

The whole thing started with a 3 way argument over who gets to have Alastor as a boyfriend, between a spider, a cockroach, and a snake. They all seemed to have a passion for the radio demon. Clearly, his work precedes him.

“I was an overlord once, so it should make sense that I get to be with the overlord!”

“Says who? I’m the one married to him, so what gives you the right?”

“”Well do you two have two dicks like I have?”

“I’m sure Cherri would be reeeeeeal pleased to hear you cheating on her...”

Lucifer couldn’t help but cringe at the ensuing argument between the three, his rage building at such ignorant bickering.

“Enough, all of you!” He stood up from his chair. “Since you three have continued to give me a headache, perhaps I should make a special case for Alastor just so you can shut your mouths!” They were all unaware of what Lucifer was planning before it was too late.

Alastor had woken up, just like any other day, going to the kitchen and making coffee, but he barely had any time to sit down before he noticed the scene in front of him. There on the floor were three figures tightly bound up and practically gift wrapped in pink ribbons. Valentino was actively struggling in his binds, but not as much as Sir Pentious, while Angel Dust simply laid there, softly shivering. They all moaned into their makeshift gags as they stared up at the radio demon.

This display of submissiveness caused Alastor to grin slightly while blushing. “My my, what do we have here? A bunch of little sluts, gift wrapped for me~” He watched them struggle a little bit longer before he teleported all of them to his expanded dungeon made specifically for this purpose. The place had all sorts of BDSM equipment, and the helpless captives could do nothing but watch Alastor reach for the first thing he could think of.

Quickly, he locked each of them in a different device. Angel was shackled to a table, ballgagged and spread eagle with his ass exposed. Valentino cringed slightly as he was placed upon the wooden horse, with an armbinder and a tight muzzle secured around his, well, muzzle. Sir Pentious was a more difficult task, so he settled with a chain collar dangling from the ceiling to keep him upright, his tail daisy chained with leather straps, with a bit gag trapped behind his fangs.

As they were struggling, Alastor went to his bed of tools, and began stuffing all of them with vibrating dildos. He made sure to push the knots deep in their rectums so that they couldn't squirm them out. Then they were all blindfolded, and the vibrators were set to the highest setting, but he also gave each of them cock rings to keep them on edge. Alastor figured it would be fun to leave them like that all day while he went about his business, and he'd check on them later.

After 9 hours, his victims were still somewhat struggling, but they were mostly shivering at this point from the vibrators. The room was pretty much filled with just the sounds of their moans as they desperately tried to get past the cock rings in vain. Of course, what they didn't know was that he invited Vox and Cherri over to see for themselves how Alastor plays with his toys.

They had very different reactions. Cherri gave a mischievous smile seeing her little snake in a compromising position, and Vox simply looked at Alastor as if to say _"Why would you do this?"_ and Alastor simply shrugged. He figured they've had enough punishment and let their cocks free, the black tendrils slowly stroking their cocks. His captives pathetically moaned in their gags for a few minutes before they came on the floor.

Once they were cleaned up, not bothering to unbind them, he sent Val and Sir Pentious home with Vox and Cherri respectively, leaving Angel shuddering in his shackles. The chains were undone, he picked Angel up and brought him to the bedroom to let him rest. "Fuck Al, you're such a tease..." Angel panted as Alastor leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I know..."


	5. Road to Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel suddenly goes into labor, and Alastor panicked about his well being.

It was a relatively quite morning, Angel seemed a little more tired than usual, not flirting for once. Of course Alastor took notice, he was always walking on wobbly legs, and he seemed to move a lot slower too. He hate to pry on his business, but he was growing increasingly worried for his husband's health. "Uh, Angel? Are you... feeling alright?" His smile was more of a concerned grin. Angel looked back at him with tired eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Al..." Angel tried to support himself on the bar counter. Every time he took a step, he visibly cringed. He spent a good hour trying to operate, and everyone in the room noticed by now. Niffty, completely oblivious to his situation, ran up to him to ask a favor. "Angie, I can't reach the top to get the spices, could you help me?" He audibly sighed, got up on his legs while still trying to support himself, but as he reached for the top shelf, his legs buckled harshly when he felt a ton of pressure on his lower abdomen.

Luckly, he got the item Niffty needed, and he discreetly crawled out of the room without anyone noticing. Well, anyone except Alastor, he knew his spider mate too well. "Angel, you haven't been acting like yourself. Something's wrong." Leaning against the hallway wall, he grimaced. "No, nothing's wrong Al, I just need to be alone for a second." Angel felt a hand on his shoulder. "Angel, you are _not_ fine, you need to tell me what's wrong, we're a team..."

By now, Charlie and crew were watching the scene unfold, making Angel more uncomfortable. Alastor turned him around to face him. "Look, I know you don't like to burden others with your problems, but you have to at least let us know so we can help you... It worked out before..." Angel was shivering, but he tried to hide it. "I told ya Al, I'm fi-nngg" Suddenly he collapsed on the floor, arms clutching his torso as he groaned in pain.

"Angel!!" Alastor crouched near him to see what's causing the poor spider's pain. Feeling around his chest, he tensed like a deer in headlights. "Shit...SHIT!! We need a medic!!" Charlie and Vaggie helped Alastor carefully lift him without causing too much pain, Husk and Niffty then wheeled out a gurney, and they placed Angel onto it before rushing to the nearest clinic in the hotel.

Angel felt like he was going to explode from the pain he was feeling. His vision was slightly hazy, but he could make out the medics wheeling him into the emergency room. After getting him into position, the doctors surrounded him and gave him instructions. "Okay, when I tell you to push, you push as hard as you can, got it?" He softly nodded, his legs trembling from both fear and pain. Angel began to squeeze Charlie's arm with his left hand, Alastor on his right hand, and his lower set gripping onto the bed he was in.

Once he was given the order to push, he felt an unbelievable amount of pain and pressure, yelling obscenities out loud and Alastor just had to respond. "IT HURTS, IT FUCKING HURTS!!!" "Maybe you should've told me you were pregnant." "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AL! WE ARE NOT OPENING UP THAT CAN OF WORMS!" After a painfully long session of him screaming his lungs out and feeling like he was about to pass out, the doctors managed to pull the egg from its fleshy prison.

The head medic handed the egg to Angel for him to hold, but Alastor still had questions. "Angel... why didn't you tell me?" Angel barely had anything to say to him. "It's... a sensitive topic... Remember when I told you my dad... maimed me for being gay?" He looked down in shame. "I may have twisted the details a bit... It wasn't because I was gay... It's because... I was transitioning... I wasn't Anthony originally, I was Alisa"

Alastor took a deep breath taking in the new information. "You mean to tell me... that you were female once?" Charlie was also unsure how to process it. "I guess that explains how you got pregnant..." The spider sighed and continued. "I just... didn't like being female, and it was the 1940s, being female wasn't considered 'empowering' by people back then... I didn't want to feel vulnerable. I didn't want to feel rejected..."

He felt a tight embrace by the wendigo, his warmth calming to him. "Angel, of course I don't hate you... I don't care what gender you set yourself to be... you are you, and that's all that matters..." Angel found tears on his cheeks as he leaned into his chest. They stayed like that for a little while, until a cracking sound caught their attention. The egg was hatching.

The little child was freed from the egg, and it was the most adorable thing both of them had seen. It had Alastor's hair, with the same ear tufts as him, and it had his antlers, but its hair color was Angel's with a tuft of fur around its chest and neck. They smiled as it stared up at them with red and magenta eyes that glistened.

"It's most adorable, Angel..." "Yeah, it is... what should we name her?" Alastor took a moment to think. "How about... Krystal." All three of them gathered close to see their little girl. "Yes... Krystal....such a nice-" "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT HERE!" Alastor slapped Charlie for that outburst. "Learn to control your volume, she's not even a minute old yet..."

The rest of the day went smoothly, the rest of the hazbins got their turns to see the child. Niffty prepared a last minute baby shower for them, and the hazbins all pitched hin for a present for the child. Angel promised not to hide anything from his wendigo from now on.


End file.
